Love, Live, Laugh
by PenguinsRemindMeOfTwilight
Summary: After the Cullens move to Alaska, Renesmee starts high school for the first time, starting a "Bella and Edward" story of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**NPV**.

"So, I take that as a no…" Said a very annoying Ryker Smith.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean that I do NOT want to go to prom with you, or homecoming or any other dance this school has ever!" I almost shouted and then slammed my locker shut.

"Okay! Jeez!" He muttered something intelligible and the slouched away.

My first day at Smith High, was not going well. Ryker Smith thought he was so great just because his dad was the principle and the founder of this school. Talk about self centered.

I walked over to the cafeteria and looked for Mom and Dad. They were seated all the way on the other side of the cafeteria with Alice and Jasper. I didn't even want to think about where or what Emmett and Rosalie were doing.

As I walked across the lunch room, the air was filled with cat calls and wolf whistles. How mature of them. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Hey Nessie!" Mom's sweet voice chimed. "How was your first day?"

"Arggg! Don't even remind me of the horrors that lurk in this school!" I moaned."

"What do you mean? Dad said.

"I mean… that it's only been four periods and I've had eight guys ask me to prom already!" I pressed my palm to his cheek to prove my point. He watched for a moment and then looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

Mom chuckled and then turned to Dad. "Edward, don't you remember when Mike, Eric, and Tyler all asked me out on a date that one day in the parking lot?"

The corner of his lips turned upward.

"Of course I do love. You know, I was secretly stalking you the whole day watching you reject them. I thought it was quite funny. You are perfect!" Then he kissed Mom.

I turned around and then said, "Whoa, way too much. Did you guys even listen to Grandpa when he said no PDA or did you not understand what that stood for? It stands for Public Display of Affection."

They broke apart grinning and then said together in harmony, "Sorry Nessie."

I just 'humphed' and then turned away.

When I looked up again, not wanting to scar my eyes, I saw the most beautiful vision in the whole entire universe. And he was staring right back at me.

He blushed a faint shade of pink and then turned his attention rather hastily away from me. I couldn't help but stare. He was so beautiful. He had the glossiest dark brown straight hair, wide green eyes that seemed to sparkle, and had a very lean and muscular build. He was perfect.

**BPV.**

"_Perfect" _My daughter uttered.

I turned and looked at her, but her attention was elsewhere. I turned my gaze towards hers. She was staring at a beautiful boy.

I opened my shield to Edward and let him read my thoughts.

_Edward, who is that boy that Nessie keeps staring at?_

Edward looked at me and then looked at him.

Then he whispered in my ear, "Someone named Josh. He's from California and just moved here half a year ago."

I nodded my head.

_I think Nessie and Josh have 'crushes' on each other. What do you think?_

Edward whispered yet again into my ear. "I think that they will end up just like us."

I smiled and looked up. Edward was so perfect. I craned my neck to kiss my husband again.

**A/N: I hope you like my new story! I don't know if I should delete it. Review if you like it please! Then I will update! :P Penguins**


	2. Chapter 2

**JoshPV**.

"Josh, time to get up sweetie!"

Arggg. I didn't want to wake up. I just had a dream about this beautiful girl with gorgeous bronze locks and deep brown chocolate eyes that was telling me a secret. I didn't know what her secret was and I would never find out.

School was no fun. I got stuck hanging out with the lame losers that thought they were cool. I sighed and ran my hands through my dark messy hair. What fun it was to live in Nome, Alaska. I stumbled out of bed and then got dressed.

"JOSH!!!! HURRY UP!!! I WANT TO GO SEE THE NEW KIDS!" Of course, how could I forget?The "new kids" the whole school had put it. Everyone was so excited because we never got visitors, or in this case, new students. Nicole, especially. She talked about it almost 24/7. It was so annoying. Nicole was my very annoying cousin. Overly excited all the time.

I sighed and then said, "OK!! I'm coming." I walked to the bathroom and found myself wondering about the "new kids". Were they nerdy? Were they cool? Were they.... I couldn't think of anymore adjectives. Hmmm...

After I finished brushing and flossing and then headed downstairs, where Nicole was bouncing up and down. I walked passed her, and headed toward the kitchen where my usual blueberry pancakes were waiting. I dumped half the bottle of syrup on my pancakes and then started eating. Nicole had seated herself opposite of me.

"So... Josh... I hear that there is a girl in the family that is single..." She trailed off suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at her and then continued to eat my pancakes. Nicole was always playing matchmaker for me. She thought I was insane because I didn't have a girlfriend. She had once said that I would be perfect boyfriend material. She continued on about how I was so kind, caring, hot (as she had heard the other girls say), and athletic.

I dropped my sticky plate into the dish washer and then ushed Nicole to my car.

My car. It was my baby. A jet black, sleek BMW 750 I. So beautiful. 4.8 liter engine, V-8 engine, 360 horsepower. So worth the $76, 800.

As I waited for Nicole to buckle up, I popped in What I've Done by Likin Park. But Nicole disagreed. She switched it out for Pressure by Paramore.

_" Tell me where our time went, and if it was time well spent."_ Hayley sang, while Nicole just mimmicked her.

I ignored her and then started the 5 minute drive to Smith High.

The song was just switching to Decode by Parmore as we entered the small parking lot.

I shut the purring engine off and then stepped out into the chilly winter air.

The first thing that I saw was a shimmer of bronze. I leaned in for a better look. It was a beautiful girl. Just like the one in my dreams. She was surrounded by 3 guys and 3 girls. The guy with untidy bronze hair identicle looked like her boyfriend because of the protective expression he wore. I craned my neck for one last look and then they dissapeared into the front office. I shook my head and then headed off to first period without another parting to Nicole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3 Periods Later -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in the middle of a pointless discussion about if Superman was better than Spiderman during lunch. Courtney was talking about how Spiderman could fly, but he had to have something to latch his web onto, while Superman could fly whenever. I sat with my eyes closed and the hands rubbing my temples. I momentary looked up and saw the beautiful girl again. Only now that I she was closer, I could see her features more clearly. She had high cheekbones, full pouty lips, and the most incentive eyes. Just as I was about to drool over her abnormally perfect, angular features, her chocolate brown eyes snapped up to meet mine. I blushed and then swiftly turned away. A while later I looked back up and then I saw the bronze haired guy look at me with curiousity along with a bruenette with very similar features as the mysterious girl that I found very intresting. I then blushed and looked away again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3 Periods Later (Again) -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowed my pace until I got to a steady jog. All throughout my mile run, I thought about that girl. Why was so intrested in her? Not anybody else? I had found out that her name was Renesmee. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. The guy that had bronze hair was named Edward and he brunette was named Bella. I had also found out that the two other siblings sitting with them were named Jasper and Alice. They also had two other siblings. Emmett and Rosalie were there names. I had a long day. So much to think about...

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I had a piano competition last Sunday and then I had to study for a math test. Sad right? Feel sorry for me. But you can make me feel better if you reviewed. :P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessie P.O.V**

I looked up at mom. She and dad were just sitting and staring into each other's eyes. They were probably having a private conversation in mom's mind. When I was little, I had once asked my mom why she and dad just looked at each other for such a long time. She said that dad and her had special powers just like me and could talk to each other through her mind. I thought that was awesome, but I soon found out that it could be quite annoying. I looked away and let my thoughts drift. The first thing they settled on was the boy. He was soooo hot. Silky brown hair, gorgeous features, beautiful, full lips, and stunning green eyes were just some of his perfectness. I kept staring at him until his eyes snapped up to reach mine. Our gazes met for a second and then I quickly glanced at the disgusting thing the called food at school. I turned my head to Alice, sitting next to me on the lunch table.

"Alice!" I called out softly.

She turned her head to look at me.

"Is that boy staring at me?" I asked.

"Which one?"

I sighed, exasperated. "The one with the perfect, angular features. With brown hair and really, really, really pretty eyes."

She turned her head slightly to my left and looked behind me in a causal manner.

She said, "Yes, Josh is looking at you."

Score 1! I just found out his name! Then I felt a pang of jealously because Alice already knew Josh.

That just made my day.

I sighed and then played with my lunch meat, if you call it that. It's really just like brown ground up stuff that they add artificial flavoring to and spice to. I should ask dad if I can go hunting with him and mom.

"Da- I mean Edward?" I asked.

He shifted his gaze from mom to me. "Yes Nessie?"

I lowered my voice. "Can I go hunting with you guys tonight? This food is disgusting and I'm getting thirsty."

He nodded, amused by what I said about how food was disgusting.

_BBRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!! _There goes lunch.

I stood up and dumped my tray in the trash can and walked back to the table. Mom, dad, Alice, and Jasper all gave me a vampire speed quick hug and walked off to 5th period together.

I sighed and then walked to AP Biology. Then I gave Mr. Manner the slip that Mrs. Lavin gave me for all the teachers to sign. He pointed me to the only empty table. And it just had to be next to _him. __**Josh**_. He looked up at me when I tripped and then looked down again. Why did I have to inherit mom's clumsiness?

Just then class started. Mr. Manner took role. Once he got to my name, everyone stared at me except for Josh. Then he started on this very long and boring lecture about cellular anatomy. I had this strange urge to reach out and stroke his hair, but I kept my hands balled into fists. I glanced his way, only to meet his own curious green eyes. I blushed and looked away, waiting for the bell to signal the end of 5th period. As soon as the bell rang, I picked up my books swiftly, almost as fast as a vampire and glided as gracefully as I could manage out the door.

I didn't see Josh anymore after Biology. I looked for him after a horrible time at gym and then at the parking lot. But I did see a beautiful BMW 750 I parked in the parking lot. I stopped to admire it with Rose and dad. I sighed at the beauty of it. It was almost as beautiful as Josh. It seemed like his type of car. Then dad and I walked to the Volvo to meet mom, while Rose slipped into the driver's seat of her BMW with Emmett, and Alice and Jasper were riding away of Jasper's motorcycle.

For the rest of the day, I thought of Josh. And for the rest of the night, I dreamt of Josh.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was in Lake Tahoe since Sunday and had no internet connection until today when I got home. I was supposed to come home yesterday, but there was a white out and we couldn't drive home. :(. Oh well… I also got a new a new laptop! It's green. Sorry I just had to say that. Anyways, I hope the people who celebrate Christmas, had a wonderful one! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Ps. The 2007 Microsoft Word, automatically changes you frowny faces { :( } into ********. How awesome is that! Sorry…. :P Penguins**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for forgetting to put a disclaimer in the past chapters. I forget stuff a lot. Sometimes I think I'm related to a goldfish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. :( **

**NPV.**

The next day, I wanted to dress carefully, in hope of seeing Josh outside of Biology. I wanted to impress him, wow him with my nonexistent gracefulness and my stunning looks. But who was I kidding; I couldn't even walk on a flat surface without finding anything to trip over. And as for my looks. Hmm. That might actually work. According to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie and Mom, I had looks to die for. So, I just had to ask Alice to "Barbie" me.

"ALICE!!" I screamed.

She ran up the stairs at vampire speed, her face twisted into a beautiful grimace. Oops. I guess I shouldn't have yelled that loud. Ah, whatever.

"Will you do the honor of beautifying me?" I asked in a mock serious tone.

Alice gasped and pretended to look shocked.

"I would be honored to." Alice said and then bowed.

We burst into giggles and then called rose upstairs to help with my make-up.

Alice raced towards my closet and found a beautiful blue v-neck shirt and matched it with low rise dark wash skinny jeans. She topped it off with a pair of grey converse.

The sat me down in Alice's unnaturally huge bathroom and then got all the forms of torture.

Alice was first. She heated up the curling iron and got the mousse. Then she grabbed a brush and pulled it through my hair, effectively getting rid of the knots. After the iron heated up, she began separating my hair into small portions and began to curl them.

After 15 minutes elapsed, she was finally done. She spun me around to face the mirror. I nodded in approval, and Alice jumped up and down.

Next up was Rose. She already had her make-up case open, showing all the different colored cosmetics. She started with eye shadow. She applied a generous amount of blue eye shadow to my eyes and then took out the eye liner. As she approached with the pencil, I flinched back. The prospect of having something so close to my eye was kind of awkward. She sighed and continued on anyways.

I resisted the urge to blink as she traced my outer eye. Then resisted the urge again when she did the same to my left eye.

After she put the cap back on the eye liner, I sighed in relief. She and Alice just rolled their eyes. Rose continued with a light coating of mascara, and then a dab of peach flavored lip gloss. Finally, all done.

I surveyed myself in the mirror, ecstatic with what I saw. Rose and Alice were experts on how to wow a guy. I gave them both a hug and they headed towards their own rooms to dress for school.

I walked out of Alice's bathroom and headed downstairs, where Esme was cooking French toast for breakfast. I thanked her and swallowed my breakfast.

---E3B---

We arrived at school soon. It was cloudy, as usual, but not raining. I hopped out of my Audi, said my goodbyes to everyone, and headed toward homeroom. On the way there, I stopped by my locker to get some books. Then I saw him leaning against his locker in a casual manner.

He was dressed in a comfortable pair of black jeans, not skinny like the other guys wore, and not baggy like all the jocks wore. He was just soooo hot. His hair was messed up to look like he just got out of bed. He was talking to a very beautiful girl. I instantly felt a pang of jealousy. Why was he talking to this girl? My Josh?! Why?! Whoa… Backtrack. Since when did he become "mine"? He was never mine.

I turned to look at the girl again. She was gorgeous, almost like a vampire gorgeous. She had shoulder length dark brown/golden toned hair. Her body was almost as petite as Alice's but taller than Alice. She wore a dark blue Abercrombie sweater with a pair of dark jeans tucked into a pair of black boots with heels. Before I could think about them as a couple, I stormed off towards English with my converse squeaking noisily against the blue ceramic tile in the hall.

**JoPV**

Just as I finished telling Nicole about Renesmee, I heard a pair of shoes quickly stalking away. I looked up, and saw Renesmee stalking off in the most provocative outfit I had ever seen her in. She was sporting a white sweater with a pair of dark skinny jeans and grey converse. She was so pretty. I could just stare at her forever. Then the bell rang, signaling the start of 1st period. I said goodbye to Nicole and then walked off to Ms. Smith's 1st period math, thinking about Renesmee the whole time.

---4PeriodsLater---

I sat down at my usual lab table and waited for Renesmee to arrive. She arrived right before the bell rang and tripped gracefully on the foot of our table. I stifled a chuckle. She was so cute when she tripped and then blushed. She glowered at me. She sat down and angled her chair as far away as possible. Unfortunately, Mr. Manner started talking about the development of cells and I hadn't studied that yet. I took notes carefully, not being able to sneak looks at Renesmee.

Right after the bell rang, she was up out of her chair and walking gracefully out the door. I sat back stunned with her reaction.

A girl with scrawny legs and plain brown hair named Chantal came up to me and said, "Did you stab her Renesmee with a pencil?"

I pretended to act dumb and said, "You mean the girl sitting next to me?"

She nodded. I replied with a no.

Then she stood there for a moment and said hopefully, "So if you don't like Renesmee, do you want to go out with me?"

I was shocked and shook my head no quickly. She looked away rejected and then muttered a string of profanities under her breath. I shook my head to clear my mind. Today had been a strange day.

---After School---

I walked into the office, not paying attention to my surroundings. I heard a beautiful voice arguing with the receptionist quietly. I quickly caught on. Renesmee was trying to get out of 5th period Biology. Was it because of my presence? What had I done wrong? I mentally went through Biology through my mind. We hadn't spoken to each other, just paid attention to the teacher. Why was she so bitter towards me? Suddenly the double doors of the office opened with a cold "swoosh" and a girl a recognized as Rutu stepped in and placed a manila envelope on the desk and quickly retreated back outside. Renesmee suddenly stiffened and turned to face me. Her beautiful, flawless face was set into a mask of hatred, her eyes coal black and then turned back to Ms. Flowers, the receptionist. I swore that yesterday her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown. Hmm…

"I can see that's not possible. Thank you for trying though." She smiled a tight smile and exited the office.

Ms. Flowers turned towards me and asked if she could help. I handed her a slip from my teacher and then walked away.

Why did she have to be so difficult? I vowed that I would unravel the secret that Renesmee held and we would be on friend terms, or more.

**A/N: My birthday passed recently! You wanna give me a present? Then REVIEW!!!! (please) :D **

**PENGUINS :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
